


(not) just a kiss

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: It was just a kiss. Except it wasn't.





	(not) just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2008 for a fic meme

"So that's it," Oliver said dully. 

"That's it," Clark said, trying to keep the pain from his own voice. Oliver turned away from him and Clark refrained from taking back his words. 

Because this was for the best. He just knew it ... in the long run, they'd both be better off. _Oliver_ would be better off. 

Besides, it had just been one kiss. 

One incredible, passionate, amazing kiss but just a kiss nevertheless. 

There could never be anything between them anyway. A relationship between Oliver Queen and Clark Kent? Who were they kidding? 

His life was too dangerous and Ollie's was too complicated ... it was best they don't start anything ... they'd only get hurt later. 

And Clark was tired of getting hurt. 

So he lied ... said it was a mistake ... it didn't mean anything. He pretended that his heart wasn't shattering when he saw the distress in Oliver's eyes, acted like it didn't bother him, and said words he didn't mean. 

Oliver bought the act. For someone who wasn't good at lying at all, he certainly was doing an excellent job at fooling the man in front of him. 

Oliver, who currently had his back to Clark and wasn't saying anything. He supposed this conversation was over. 

Turning around and silently mourning the lost friendship, he headed toward the elevator. As he reached the gate, Ollie spoke, his words stopping him in his tracks. 

"What's wrong with me?" 

"What do you mean?" Clark questioned, confused. He turned toward Ollie once more. 

"I mean, what's _wrong_ with me?" Oliver repeated. "Why doesn't anyone want to be with me? Am I really that awful?" 

Unable to resist, Clark quickly closed the distance between them, spinning Oliver around gently. 

"Listen to me," he said seriously, "There is _nothing_ wrong with you. You are perfect."

"Lois didn't think I was worth the effort," Oliver pointed out. "And now you ... you don't want me either. So obviously it must be me and I don't know what-" That's all he was able to say before Clark's lips crashed on his, silencing him. 

All his fears were gone, replaced by the need to prove Oliver wrong. The blond was the most confident person he knew and to hear him talk like that was more than a little worrisome. 

Ollie was taken aback by the kiss for a moment but within seconds, he was responding with everything he had. 

A need for air separated them but they didn't make a move to leave one another's embrace. 

"I thought ... I thought you said it was a mistake," Oliver said, trying to catch his breath. 

"I lied," Clark confessed. There was no way he could say that that had been a mistake. "I thought it'd be best if I said it was."

"It's not best," Oliver said firmly. "Don't lie anymore ... not about this." 

Meeting Oliver's eyes, Clark could do nothing but nod. 

"I won't," he vowed. Oliver grinned and moved swiftly to capture his lips again. 

Lying about his heart only ended up hurting them both. 

As he lost himself in Ollie's embrace, he knew that he was done hiding how he felt. 

This was definitely a better alternative.


End file.
